


In A Naked Way

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drunk and eating Christmas cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Naked Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's challenge, "fruitcake".

Draco wrinkled his nose. He might be drunk off his arse, but he retained enough muscle control for disdainful expressions. “Christmas cake is heavy and the icing’s always an inch thick and I can’t be doing with it at all.”

“I love fruitcake,” Harry said solemnly, toasting the house-elves. The elves were clustered around the two professors, watching them anxiously. Draco ignored this with aristocratic indifference to the help: he wanted to get drunk and ignore the loneliness that seemed to scour the inside of his chest at Christmas.

Harry toasted him. Draco smiled and said, “You are a fruitcake, Potter.”

~*~

"Drunken confession: actually, that rumour's true."

That made it worse: Harry liked men. He didn’t like Draco.

Well, he did these days. Harry just didn’t like him in a naked way.

“You don’t like me in a naked way,” he said sadly. He picked disconsolately at his Christmas cake. It was horrible.

Harry blinked at him. “...What?”

“What?”

“You said – oh, never mind.” Harry leant forward and touched Draco’s jaw lightly, holding him suspended in the warmth of Harry’s fingers, and kissed him.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Draco’s chest was full of a golden bubble, and Harry was kissing him again.


End file.
